Dumbo II
Dumbo II is the sequel to the 1941 film, Dumbo. It was released on November 1, 2001. Plot The story begins a day or so after the events of the first film, narrated by Mr. Stork. All the circus animals gather around Mrs. Jumbo to see her son for the first time. Dumbo meets new friends like chaotic twin bears named Claude and Lolly. Dot a curious Zebra, Godfry the independent hippo, and Penny the adventurous ostrich who is jealous of Dumbo's flight. One day Casey Junior brings the circus to New York City. An opening parade begins at Time Square and the people enter the circus in the Madison Square Garden. Jack the elephant trainer announced the ballet of pachyderms with Dumbo and his family. The next morning Timothy's invites Dumbo for a tour above the big apple, but accidentally caused disaster in the streets from his flying so they hurried back to the circus. That night Mrs. Jumbo and other elephants perform the ballet with her son as the climax, and it was a great success. The next day the circus goes to another location. Along the way, Dumbo, Timothy, Penny, Dot, Godfry, Claude and Lolly accidentally got disconnected from the circus and end up in the city. So the kids had to work together to find their way home. When the circus discovered the children are missing, the ringmaster calls animal control to find them. The head of animal control vowed to add Dumbo to his collection of rare animals he euthanized. While exploring the city, the kids get chased by animal control, but eventually escaped his clutches. Dumbo and his friends wind up in a central park they interact with animals at the zoo and later Timothy comes up with new acts for the kids to help child development. Claude and Lolly the acrobatic twins, Penny the ballerina, Godfry the balancing hippo and Dot the elegant zebra. They practice their acts at the central park playground entertaining preschool kids. That night Mrs. Jumbo and the other mothers worry the loss of their children, the kids thought the same thing but Timothy comforts them that they're never too far from home. Dumbo and Penny share feelings with each other and become good friends. The next morning, the crows appeared and woke them up. Dumbo and Timothy were thrilled to see them and they introduced them to his new friends. The crows told them that the circus was in Brooklyn so they flew them in unaware that the officer was following them. Casey Junior set at the Coney Island amusement park and the children eagerly rushed to the train but they got darted by the chief's tranquilizer. He was about to take them to the shelter until he was interrupted by the ringmaster who congratulates him for finding the babies. Later that night Dumbo wakes up reunited with his mother and so are the others. The officer's henchmen tied up the ringmaster and he revealed his plan to kill Dumbo during his performance. The crows untied the ringmaster and warned the circus to arrest animal control. Dumbo and his friends escaped through the park but used their acts to defeat the thugs. The animal officer chases Dumbo to the top of Parachute Jump tower. The two of them fight but the crows helped him out. The Officer lost his balance and fell but safely landed on the trampoline. He was caught by the police and sent to jail. The Ringmaster welcomes Dumbo and his fellow stars back to perform in the circus. Characters * Dumbo: Protagonist of the film, Dumbo is the baby elephant who has huge ears and is able to use them to fly. * Timothy Q. Mouse: Dumbo's friend from the first film. * Claude & Lolly: Twin bear cubs. * Dot: A curious zebra who questions everything. * Godfry: A hippo who wants to be able to do things on his own. * Penny: An adventurous ostrich who wants to be in the spotlight and is jealous of Dumbo because of the fact he can fly and she can't. * Mrs. Jumbo: Dumbo's mother. * The Ringmaster: Strict leader of the circus. * The Animal Control Officer: The main antagonist who threatens that he has plans to capture Dumbo and his friends. * Jack: The Elephant Trainer * Mr. Jumbo: Dumbo's father * Casey Junior: Tender engine who hauls the circus train. * Elephant Matriarch: A Leader Of The Circus Elephants who learned a lesson not to tease Dumbo. * Elephant Catty: A Sassy Elephant Within Green also learns not to tease Dumbo. * Elephant Giddy: A Younger Elephant Within Blue Who Loves Dumbo So Much. * Elephant Prissy: An Elephant in Orange and Became Wise and Nice To Dumbo * Jim Crow * Fat Crow * Preacher Crow * Glasses Crow * Straw Hat Crow Cast *Katie Leigh as Dumbo *Corey Burton as the Ringmaster and Timothy Q. Mouse﻿ *Jim Cummings as Mr. Stork, Mr. Jumbo, and Straw Hat Crow﻿ *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jim Crow﻿ *Dee Bradley Baker as Glasses Crow﻿ *Maurice LaMarche as Godfry and Preacher Crow﻿ *Carlos Alazraqui as Fat Crow﻿ *Cathy Cavadini as Casey Junior (while using a device called a sonovox)﻿ *Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Jumbo *Kari Wahlgren as Elephant Catty﻿ *Candi Milo as Elephant Prissy *Susanne Blakeslee as Elephant Matriarch *Audrey Wasilewski as Elephant Giddy *Hynden Walch as Penny *Kath Soucie as Claude and Lolly *Phil LaMarr as Dot *Jeff Bennett as the Clowns *Patrick Warburton as Animal Control Officer Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker * James Arnold Taylor * Maurice LaMarche * Gary Anthony Williams * Joe Lala * Robin Atkin Downes * Robert S. Birchard * Fred Tatasciore * Kari Wahlgren * Patrick Warburton Trivia *The circus elephants no longer fear Timothy Mouse because in reality elephants aren't supposed to be afraid of mice and also learned to be nice to Dumbo. *Unlike the original film, Dumbo can talk, possibly because of his age. *Captain America makes a cameo appearance in the movie (in a poster) since he debuted in 1941, the same year in which the original film was released. *Bongo from Fun & Fancy-Free makes a cameo appearance in the movie. *Casey from Make Mine Music makes a cameo at the Yankee Stadium when Dumbo and Timothy tour the big apple. *This is the first time Dumbo interacts with other circus animals, Mrs. Jumbo has given more dialogue and more circus performers will appear. *The Crows are named after the Jackson 5. *This film borrows some plot elements from the original story and also uses recycled animation from the Disney animation ages: the Walt Years/Golden and Silver Ages (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs to Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree), the Post-Walt Years/Dark Age (from The Jungle Book to Oliver and Company), the Disney Renaissance (from The Little Mermaid to Tarzan), the Disney Post-Renaissance and the Disney Revival. *In the original film, Mrs. Jumbo only had one line, “Jumbo Jr.” In the sequel, she has more lines. *The film was originally intended to be produced by DisneyToon Studios and being released in direct-to-video, but the production was moved to Walt Disney Animation Studios, after John Lasseter being named Chief Creative Officer of Walt Disney Animation Studios in 2006. Crew *Robert C. Ramirez - Director *Bruce Broughton - Composer *Sharon Morrill - Executive Vise President *Jeannine Roussel - Producer *Joe Grant - Writer *Burny Mattinson - Head of Story Songs "Casey Jr." sung by Margaret Wright Transcripts * Dumbo II (Transcript) Category:Animation Category:Disney films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Upcoming Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:2019 Films Category:G-Rated films Category:G Category:Dumbo Category:September Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:2020 films Category:Disney+